Story of Jemerald Goldie
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: This is a story about JG. How her story began... how it continued... and how she met the Chipmunks and Chipettes! The story idea is all fiction to make that clear. CGI version. I would rate this ages 10 and up.
1. Prologue

**Heyo peoples, I'm back with a new story. Sorry I've been inactive lately; I just wanted to take a break off of media for a little while. And before any questions, I want to explain that this isn't the one with Rylie and her little adventure, which I am sorry to say. I will make the story of Rylie, her brothers, and the six chipmunk's adventure soon. This one is about something different. I decided to make a story of me. ;)**

**Enjoy, and please no flames!**

A young girl raced away, anxious to lose her chasers. The salesmen shouted angry words to her, and eventually they gave up and turned away. The girl took a deep breath of relief and glanced at what she had stolen in her arms. She carried a small package of rolls and a water bottle. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

The girl ate a roll gratefully; she hasn't eaten anything in two days. She took several gulps of water before storing her supplies away in a bag she had over her shoulder. The girl stood up and walked down the street and advanced to a small crevice on the side of a building. She crawled into it and sat down on her small 'bed' she made for herself.

"I hope this is enough for at least a week… the salesmen almost caught me this time." The girl said to herself as she grabbed her bag and took out the food and water. She placed the rolls in a small box near her 'bed' and the water with it as well. The girl plopped on her 'bed' and stared at the ceiling.

She was an orphan. One last thing the girl remembered was when her mother was driving in a car with her until it crashed. The girl's mother died in the accident while the girl was still alive. She escaped once the police and ambulance showed up. She hardly remembered her mother, and she didn't even know her father, who died before she was born.

The girl sighed. She officially lived on the streets, which was her new home. The girl picked up a rusty tennis ball and threw it up in the air, than came back down in her hand. She did this several times until she heard something strange outside of her small cove. The girl set down her ball then peeked out the crevice. She saw two men talking to each other… they were the salesmen.

"Are you sure she's around her?" The taller one of them asked. The other nodded. "Yes, I saw her here earlier before she disappeared. We must find her!" The tall one sighed. "You do realize she only stole a bag of rolls and a water bottle, right?"

"That was just today! Remember last week when the same kid stole a huge supply of our cloth!? We need that cloth and the food back!" The shorter one glanced around, anxious to find the girl. The tall one rolled his eyes. "Let's just go back. It doesn't matter, we can just make more."

"I'm not giving up! You will pay, little girl!" The short man yelled before following the other man back to their store. The girl took a deep breath. She couldn't hang around here much longer. Eventually they would find her and might take her away to an orphanage, which was the last thing she needed. No matter how desperate she was for a real home, she didn't want anybody to replace her original mother even though she was dead.

That's when the girl made her decision. She packed up the cloth she used for bedding and stuffed it in her bag, and then she took her food and water and packed them in it as well. After she finished packing, she made sure the coast was clear before running out of the crevice and ran off to a place she was still uncertain of what or where it would be.

After several hours of walking, the girl stumbled on a rock and didn't even bother of getting back up. She was so tired, and she could just rest on the spot; which she did do. Once she woke up, she found herself in a bed, which was much more comfortable than her old one. The girl sat up and gazed at her surroundings. She was in a small room with wooden walls like a cabin.

The girl gasped as her gaze rested on a woman who seemed to be in her 20's of age. The woman shushed her gently. "Rest, child. You may have had a very rough time today." The girl relaxed and lied back down into sleep once again.

When she woke up, she saw the woman was gone. The black-haired girl stood up and saw her bag on a desk next to the bed. She grabbed it and put it on around her shoulder. She saw an open door several feet away and got out of the bed to glance out the door. She gasped as she saw some kids gathered around some couches and a fireplace with a flame going inside it. The woman who sent her to sleep before spotted her, and she walked over to the girl. "You're awake." The woman said while smiling. The girl slowly nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"My name's Stacey. I found you on the street unconscious, so I brought you here." Stacey said. The girl looked at the blonde woman without answering. "What's your name?" Stacey asked politely. The girl gulped. She completely forgot her name, surprisingly. She never really thought of it, and it has been about six years since her mother died… so she didn't answer. Stacey prompted. "Do you have a name?"

The girl was feeling uneasy, so instead of explaining, she simply answered by nodding her head. Stacey sat down. "Will you tell me it?" The girl shifted until randomly blurting out: "Jemerald Goldie." Her voice was hoarse; she didn't remember the last time she spoke.

Stacey seemed surprised by her sudden response, and that the name was unusual, but she just smiled. "I see. Do you have any parents?" The girl- - now named Jemerald by herself- - shook her head. Stacey nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry to hear this. Welcome to the orphanage, Jemerald Goldie." Jemerald gasped. Orphanage? This was exactly where she didn't want to go.

"Want to meet the other kids?" Stacey asked. Jemerald shook her head. "No, no there's a mistake…" Stacey stood up. "Is there something wrong?" Jemerald nodded. "Yes, there is… I gotta get out of here." Stacey looked at her, confused. "You don't have to be scared. We don't bite!" Jemerald didn't get the humor out of Stacey's statement. "I can't stay here I got to get out of here!" Jemerald turned and ran for the door and burst out. She raced down the sidewalk and heard Stacey call out to her. "Wait, where are you going?"

Jemerald ignored her and kept running. She suddenly bumped into a few men by accident, which caused them to gasp in surprise and spill a purple substance all over Jemerald. The girl looked at herself in disgust from the purple stickiness and realized she accidently swallowed some. The men glanced at the girl with eyes widened in shock. Jemerald glanced up at the dumbfounded men before running off.

One of the men bumped the other one. "Hey, she just wasted our experiment! You think she ate some of it?" The other man shrugged. "I'm not sure. We should follow her and see where she goes and see what effects take change." The man responded. "Yes, that would be a good idea."

Suddenly a small chipmunk hopped on one of the man's shoulders. "Wait, are you suggesting we stalk her?" The man rolled his eyes. "Not exactly _stalk _her; it was our substance, and we need to see what the side effects are off of that girl! We need to see if our experiment worked or not." The chipmunk was uncertain. "Hold on, that substance-"

The other man grabbed his car keys and interrupted the chipmunk's sentence. "Let's follow her! We don't want her escaping!" The other man with the chipmunk on his shoulders followed him into the car before they drove off.

Jemerald ran past shapes that were unidentified. Everything she saw was a blur, and all she just wanted right then was to find a nice place and rest there. Jemerald stopped for a moment and gasped for air. She was tired from running. That's when she felt uncomfortable, as if someone was watching her. Jemerald turned around and saw the two men she bumped into before in a car and driving at her. She widened her eyes and started running again.

The men followed her, not wanting to lose her trail. Jemerald ran into a smaller area where the car wouldn't fit. The man who was driving quickly parked the car before both men and the chipmunk ran out of it and after Jemerald.

Jemerald felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She groaned and stumbled to the ground. She started to feel sore everywhere on her. She had her eyes half-closed as she saw the men gaze down at her. Jemerald wanted to run, but she couldn't. For some reason, she was feeling woozy and tired. She fell into unconsciousness and blacked out.

**I know not many people read the ending parts of author notes, but PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I will only continue with this story if people are reading it, which means review please! And I don't care if your review only says 'Great chapter' or 'This is nice' or 'Please continue', just don't say anything too mean please because those will be ignored anyway, and I don't like being insulted… then again, who does?**

**So I don't really care how long or short your review is, just please do! And if there is something you don't like about my story, you can say something but just PLEASE don't be rude or express anger, like caps lock for example. If I get no reviews after a while, I will not continue the story. **

**Thanks for reading, and the more reviews the faster I'll update!**


	2. Escape the Lab

**'Nother chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!**

Jemerald slowly opened her eyes. She felt very tired and her head hurt like crazy. Jemerald stood up and got confused when she found herself in a completely dark room. She could hardly see anything, and it took her some time for her eyes to adjust. Once they did, she finally made out the shapes of the room. Jemerald saw a bunch of wires and chemicals in the room. She looked up and saw a giant light holder, and suddenly it turned on. Jemerald winced at the sudden brightness, and she heard voices start to speak to her.

"Well well well, looks like she woke up!" Jemerald whipped around to the person who spoke and realized he was the same person who she bumped into earlier and got the liquid spilled on her. She tried to back away, but couldn't. That's when she realized she was lying on a white table with metal bars over her arms and legs.

"What's your name?" The person asked. Jemerald stared angrily at the person and didn't answer. The person took several steps closer. "Fine, we'll have to do this the hard way." The person flipped a switch and a large wire came down from the ceiling with a sharp needle coming towards Jemerald. She gasped. "Alright alright, I'll tell you!"

The person smiled in satisfaction and flipped the switch again, which caused the wire to go back up. Jemerald gazed at the person. "I'm Jemerald. Jemerald Goldie." The man chuckled. "That's a name you don't hear every day!" Then the person got serious. "Listen, girl. You've spilled our antidote all over yourself and could have easily digested some. Did you swallow any?" Jemerald was confused by all the questions, but she nodded. The man nodded, looked stern. "I see… it might take a while to fully react, so you are going to be stuck here for a long time, missy." The man turned and left the room.

Jemerald was shocked. She hoped nothing bad would happen to her. Then again, she already did suspect things because her head hurt and she felt tired. Even though she slept a while already, and she hardly moved, Jemerald felt exhausted. She closed her eyes and, once again, fell asleep.

After what seemed like ages, Jemerald woke up. She was in the same room where she slept, but this time there was something different. Jemerald looked around, trying to figure out the problem. Her eyes widened as she realized that the bars grew and she wasn't held captive anymore. Either that… or she shrunk.

Jemerald quickly looked down at herself and realized something she never would have imagined.

She was a… squirrel!?

No, squirrels didn't have stripes on their backs… she was a chipmunk!

Jemerald gasped in shock and confusion. The vile she swallowed must have done this to her. But why a chipmunk? This is what Jemerald couldn't figure out.

Jemerald decided she was sick of being held captive, so she decided to try to escape. Her eyes widened as she saw her bag on the ground as well as her other belongings. She jumped down from the table and opened her bag. She grabbed the water and rolls, and while she quickly ate her food and drank her water, she thought on how much smaller of an appetite she had now. One roll was good enough.

Jemerald was thankful that her bag wasn't as heavy as she thought, so she started to make her way to a window. She jumped on the window sill and looked out, but didn't see anything except for a few bricks. Jemerald looked up and realized that this was a window well.

The now chipmunk girl opened the window with all her might, since it was much harder because of her size now, and she was ready to hop out but stopped herself as she saw a screen. She wondered to herself how she could get past it, than remembered that she now was a chipmunk; she had claws. Jemerald unsheathed them, and was quite shocked because she unsheathed her claws as if it was no problem, and as if she's been doing it all her life. Jemerald shoved her claws at the screen and tore it open in a wide hole. That's when some people came into the room. The men all gasped as they saw Jemerald was not on the table, and the bars weren't wrecked either. That's when Jemerald noticed a small chipmunk on one of the men's shoulders.

"Where'd she go!?" The men yelled in shock. The small chipmunk on the man's shoulders pointed to her. "Wait wait wait… what's that?" the chipmunk asked. The men ran to Jemerald, and she whipped around, forgetting about her bag, and climbed up the window well, thankful the people couldn't climb up as easily as she could. As Jemerald reached the top, she high-tailed out of there and into the dark forest behind the lab.

Jemerald heard the ground vibrate underneath her and she immediately realized they found a way up from the window well or they got out from something else. She glanced behind her shoulder and saw they were chasing her, closely behind. Jemerald raced up the nearest tree and sat down on the highest branch she could go, panting really hard. She never knew she could end up this way; first she was chased by salesmen, woke up in an orphanage, runs into some men and eats this weird vile, gets chased by those men, gets caught, ends up in some lab and turns into a chipmunk, escapes, and now in a tree. This was the weirdest day of her life.

Jemerald glanced down the tree and saw all the people shouting angrily up at her. Several tried climbing up to her, but they couldn't because of the thin branches. That's when the chipmunk Jemerald saw on the man's shoulders before started climbing up to her. Jemerald gasped in panic and jumped to another branch of a tree close by. The chipmunk wearing blue clothes chased after her. "Wait! Stop!" The chipmunk called, but Jemerald didn't listen. She was too scared to even glance around her shoulder.

Suddenly, a twig under Jemerald snapped. She gasped as she started falling down, but something broke her fall. Jemerald glanced up and saw the chipmunk caught her hand and was now dragging her on a thick branch. Jemerald shivered as she glanced at the chipmunk's indigo eyes. "W-what do you want from me?" She asked so quietly it turned out to be a whisper.

The chipmunk smiled, and that's when Jemerald realized the chipmunk had something black on his face. "My name is Simon; you don't have to be scared!"

Jemerald nodded slowly and didn't say anything. Simon continued. "Sorry for those men down there, they kinda… well, got too carried away with trying to take you away and all." Jemerald gulped, wondering if this chipmunk wanted her to go back. Before she could answer, Simon went on. "Where are you from? Do you have a family around here?" Jemerald shook her head sadly. Simon sighed. "I am sorry to hear that, Jemerald." Jemerald gasped. "You know my name!?" Simon chuckled. "Well, you told Jake your name, and he told us… oh, Jake is the man who took you to the lab in the first place."

Jemerald nodded in understanding. She was still quite surprised about everything that just happened. "You… can talk to humans?" Simon looked shocked. "Well, yes I can. I assume you can as well, because you used to be a human!" Jemerald nodded slowly. "Y-yea, I did use to be a human…" Simon sat down on the branch. "Wanna turn back? I'm sure we could make something…" That's when the blue clad chipmunk was interrupted by the men below on the ground. "Hey, bring down the rat Simon!" They yelled. Jemerald flinched. She didn't like being called a rat.

Simon growled. "So you can do what to her, exactly?" The men replied simply. "So we can take her away and examine on what use she could be! We need to find out what got her to a chipmunk from our vile!" Simon rolled his eyes. "I think I know what made her a chipmunk. While you set it down on the counter, I looked down into the vile and added a little pepper in it. That's when I sneezed accidently and I bet some of my fur flew into the vile. That's probably what happened!" The men were silent, and after a few moments one answered. "We need her with us! She can be our experiment!" The men started to brake branches and through them at Jemerald, trying to cause her to fall down. Simon gasped. "Run, Jemerald!"

He didn't have to tell her twice. Jemerald was gone like yesterday was. She raced off from branch to branch and tree to tree. Simon appeared by her side. "Jemerald, follow me!" He yelled and she obeyed. Simon ran in front of her and a sudden stick flew out and hit Simon's head. Simon fell to the ground. Jemerald gaped. "Simon!" She yelled. Simon looked up. "Go, Jemerald, I'll be fine!" Jemerald was reluctant, but once the men started throwing sticks at her she kept running/jumping.

Simon stood up on his feet and brushed the dirt off his sweater. He shook out his fur before cleaning his glasses, and suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He gulped as he saw Jake. "You betrayed us!" Jake screamed in Simon's face. Jake threw Simon against a tree. "I never should've let you be with me!" Jake turned and ran with the other men after Jemerald. Simon gulped. "This won't end well…"

**I'll update ASAP! Review please, because I don't feel like anybody's reading my stories without reviews. Thanks!**


	3. New Friends

**Sorry I took a while to update. I just kinda forgot about this story... so I hope that posting two chapters today will make up for that.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Jemerald ran across the branches, praying that Simon was okay. The men seemed to be his friends, but since Simon didn't bring Jemerald down for them to seize her, they probably thought now that Simon was betraying them. Jemerald felt terrible that it would be her fault if they were Simon's foes now instead of alleys.

Jemerald heard the men behind and below screaming at her, still throwing rocks and sticks. A rock flew centimeters above her head, which spooked her. Jemerald tripped on a small twig on one of the branches and she started falling. She screamed the whole way down and fell on a leaf bed. She sighed in relief when she realized she wasn't hurt.

"She fell!"

"Get her!"

Jemerald quickly remembered she was supposed to be running away, so she stood up and began to run, until her foot got caught in some weeds. Jemerald whipped around in panic, trying very hard to get her foot unstuck. The men got closer and closer until…

"Stop!"

Everyone turned in confusion. Jemerald couldn't believe they were that gullible, but she was glad they were because while they were distracted, Simon came to the rescue. He jumped next to Jemerald and cut the weeds with his claws. _Why didn't I think of that?_

**_(Don't take this the wrong way, Simon and Jemerald are not and are never going to be bf and gf!)_**

Simon and Jemerald ran off. Once the men turned back around, the chipmunk was gone. They searched everywhere, but with no success. Jake pulled his hair in frustration. "We have to find her! WE WILL GET YOU!"

Jemerald ran in fear with Simon by her side. She could hear her heart thumping harder than a stampede of buffalos. Jemerald and Simon burst out of the forest and tumbled down a small hill. They both stopped rolling and lied still for several moments before getting up. Simon shook his fur out and looked around. Jemerald stood up as well and watched what Simon was doing. "Ugh, where'd they go?" Jemerald heard Simon mumble to himself.

"What are you looking for?" Jemerald asked curiously. Simon didn't look up. "My glasses." Jemerald stared at him in confusion, and then realized the thing on his face was gone. "Oh, I think I know what you're talking about… I'll help you." Jemerald hopped up the hill a little ways, until she realized Simon's glasses were right next to him. _Why can't he see them?_

Jemerald jumped down by Simon and picked his glasses up and handed him them. "Here they are." Simon placed them on his face. "Thanks, Jemerald." Jemerald was still confused, so she decided to ask him. "What do those glasses do?" Simon looked surprised, but he answered casually. "They help my eyesight. I can't see anything straight without them."

Jemerald nodded in understanding. "Okay, then… shall we continue?" Simon nodded and led the way. "I'll show you where I live. You're gonna love the others!" Jemerald gaped. "There are others?"

Simon smiled. "Yup, 7 others. Dave, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Rylie." Jemerald smiled. "Are they all your brothers and sisters?" She asked.

"Well, actually no. Alvin and Theodore are my brothers, but the Chipettes are just our roommates really. And Rylie is our pet dog."

"So, who's Dave?"

"He's our adoptive dad."

"Oh, okay- - wait… did you say DOG?"

Simon nodded simply. "Don't worry, though; she's only a puppy, and she is very nice. Rylie can even speak to us chipmunks! Not Dave, though."

"Why can't Dave hear her?"

"From what I guessed, it's because Dave hasn't bonded with her much."

Jemerald decided to stop asking questions, because Simon started to sound a bit tired of answering. She just followed the blue clad chipmunk to wherever he was heading.

After a few minutes, Simon stopped in front of a huge garden. "This is our house!" Simon exclaimed. Jemerald stared at it. "I-it's so big! Especially for chipmunks…" Simon chuckled. "It's smaller on the inside. Plus, it wasn't made for chipmunks; Dave owned it first. Come on in!"

Jemerald followed the bespectacled chipmunk in excitement. They hopped threw the small dog flap and Jemerald gasped as she gazed around her. "This… is luxury!" Simon shrugged. "Not really, actually… wait here, I'll be right back." Simon hopped away into a small room. Jemerald sat down, examining herself. She didn't get much of a chance to see how she looked, now that she was a chipmunk.

Jemerald had dark brown fur, which she guessed was because that was her hair color as a human. The next and only thing that really changed about her was her size and tail. She never imagined what a tail would feel like, but now that she experienced having one, she surprisingly loved it. Jemerald glanced around the room again, and saw a mirror hanging on the side of a wall. She walked over to it and observed herself.

"Wow… this can't be me…" Jemerald whispered to herself. "Am I dreaming?"

"Hey Jemerald, come on out and meet everyone!" Jemerald recognized the voice of Simon, and she obeyed his command.

Jemerald skidded to a halt in front of a human 30 times her size. She glanced at the human in horror and took a step back. "S-Simon?" Jemerald asked fearfully. Simon ran in front of Jemerald. "Wait, don't be afraid; that's just Dave, our adoptive dad." Jemerald gazed at Simon. "But, Simon, he is… a human." Simon placed his paws on his hips. "Yes, well he's _also _our dad now. He took us in a while ago." Jemerald nodded, feeling a bit guilty on her last statement. "Okay then. Hi, Dave, I'm J-Jemerald Goldie…" Dave smiled before kneeling down by her. "Good to meet you. I never knew there were more talking chipmunks in this world!"

Jemerald was about to tell him she used to be a person, but Simon explained first. After he finished, Dave nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry about what happened." Jemerald shrugged. "It's not that bad, honestly."

At that moment, a chipmunk wearing red hopped on the couch. "Hey Dave, have you seen-" He stopped abruptly as he saw Jemerald. The chipmunk backed away a bit and hopped on Dave, not leaving his gaze from Jemerald. He whispered something to Dave before the human silently explained. The chipmunk nodded and hopped down. "Hi, I'm Alvin the awesome rock star. Welcome to the Seville home, Jemerald!" Jemerald slowly nodded. "Uh, thanks." Jemerald shook her head in confusion. "Wait, did you say rock star?"

Before he could respond, three female chipmunks and a small male chipmunk hopped up. "Did I hear a new voice in here?" The female chipmunk wearing pink asked, and then she smiled once she saw Jemerald. "Hey, I'm Brittany the lead singer of the Chipettes. And this is Jeanette and Eleanor, my sisters!" Eleanor giggled. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Jeanette just shyly waved.

Jemerald forced a smile. "I'm Jemerald. I used to be a human, but then I drank something that made me a chipmunk. Simon brought me here." The small male chipmunk hobbled over to Jemerald. "Hi, I'm Theodore!" He piped up politely. Jemerald responded. "Hi."

Brittany glanced at Jemerald. "Wanna see our room?" Brittany glared at the boy chipmunks. "Just us girls?" Alvin groaned while Simon nodded. "Go ahead." Brittany smiled before turning back to Jemerald. "C'mon, follow us!" Brittany hopped off the couch along with Jeanette, Eleanor, and Jemerald.

The pink clad chipmunk led them into a room with 2 bunk beds. She closed the door behind them. "If you're gonna be with us, ya have to be like us. Not in personality wise; just in fashion wise!" Brittany opened up a heavy closet door. "Here, pick out an outfit for yourself! Since you're a guest, I'll let you wear one of my fancy dresses." Jemerald nodded. "Thanks, Brittany." She walked into the closet and chose a simple purple tank-top and a white skirt. Once Jemerald came out, Brittany judged her appearance.

"Hmm, you could add more pink to it, and more of that chic cloth, but otherwise you look great!" Jemerald smiled. "Thanks!" Jeanette walked over. "So, wanna see our whole house?" Jemerald nodded. "I'd love to, thanks!" Eleanor hopped towards the door before opening it. "Let's go!"

**I'm finishing up the next chapter now. It'll be up soon, I promise!**


	4. Arguments

**Another chapter, just like I promised. Enjoy!**

After the small tour, all the female chipmunks walked to the living room and on to the couch where the boys were watching T.V. Brittany glanced at the show. "What kinda garbage are you watching?" She asked snottily. Alvin growled. "It's not garbage!" Brittany rolled her eyes. "If anything is garbage, it's that. I'll show you a real channel!" Brittany pressed a button on the remote before gesturing to the T.V. show. "That's what I call perfect!" Alvin looked at the T.V. for two seconds before changing it back. Brittany and Alvin started to argue about what channel to watch when Jemerald whispered to Jeanette. "Are they always like this?" She asked. Jeanette giggled. "I learned to just roll with it."

Simon growled in frustration. He seemed like he didn't like them fighting, but he didn't interfere until they started screaming at each other.

"Let go of my remote!"

"No, you let go! And it isn't your remote!"

"I had it first!"

"Ladies are first!"

"Never!"

That's when Simon had enough. "Guys, stop it!" They didn't seem to hear him. The chaos finally stopped when Dave yelled: "Guys, you aren't going to watch any T.V. if you don't stop fighting!"

Silence.

Jemerald broke the sudden quietness. "Awkward."

Jemerald's statement seemed to bring everyone back to their senses, so that's when Simon walked over to Alvin and Brittany. "When will you two learn to stop fighting? One of these days you are going to get into more than just Dave yelling at you!" Alvin rolled his eyes. "Simon, you are more annoying than a baby Chihuahua. Why don't you stay into your own business for once?" Simon growled. "I do try to, but it's always you that gets us in those messes! Whenever I try to save you, everything goes wrong and both of us get in trouble!"

Alvin didn't answer. He just turned and stomped away to the bedroom. He slammed the door shut and everyone in the room was quiet again. Jemerald gulped. _This is a disaster. Why do I feel like it's my fault?_

Brittany sighed in annoyance before trotting off. Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged glances before looking at Jemerald. "Give us a moment, please." Jeanette said quietly before both chipmunks ran after their older sister. Jemerald turned to where Simon and Theodore were, but they both were gone. Jemerald hopped on the way top of the couch and observed her surroundings. She saw that the bedroom door of Dave's room was slightly opened, and Jemerald guessed Theodore went in because he always did that when he was sad, from what Eleanor told her.

_But where's Simon, then?_

Jemerald than remembered the basement, where Jeanette and Simon had a lab. She didn't go down there for the tour because Jeanette didn't want her to. Jemerald hardly wanted to go explore in the dark basement anyway.

_Should I go down there?_

Jemerald decided to stay upstairs; even if Simon was down there, he might be angry that she came down, especially since he just was in a fight. Jemerald lied down on the couch and closed her eyes. Since she couldn't do anything with anyone at the moment, she decided to use up time faster by sleeping. Unfortunately for her though, it didn't sooth her… it scared her because she had a nightmare. It was her mother dying in the car accident, and Jemerald just barely surviving but she was taken away by shadows that couldn't be escaped from.

Jemerald opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She realized she had been asleep for quite some time, because out the window it was much darker. Jemerald saw she had a blanket over her, and she guessed that Dave placed it on her when she was sleeping.

Jemerald quietly hopped off the couch and into the chipmunk's bedroom. She hopped up to the door handle, and with effort she eventually opened the door. Jemerald tip toed inside, and she saw that everyone was in bed. Jemerald trotted towards the Chipette's bunk and was about to poke Jeanette, but she stopped herself. What could Jeanette do about her troubles?

_I probably should just let her sleep…_

That's when Jemerald heard groaning come from Jeanette. Jemerald quickly backed away, hoping she didn't disturb her. Jeanette stopped groaning and fell still again. Jemerald sighed in relief; she would hate to explain why she was in the room. But that's when her thoughts backfired at her.

"Jemerald? What are you doing?"

Jemerald whipped around in shock. She saw Simon standing a few inches away from her. "Uh… I…" Simon straightened his glasses. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Jemerald nodded. "It's fine, I'll tell you. I just had this terrible dream, so I came in here because I didn't want to be lonely. And well, that's when I decided that waking up you guys wouldn't help, and that's when you saw me and… you know the rest."

Simon smiled. "It's alright, Jemerald; I'm not angry. If you want, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Jemerald shook her head. "No, thanks Simon. I don't want to take-"

"I really don't mind if you do."

Jemerald hesitated. "Okay, then. Thanks a lot!" Jemerald hopped into Simon's bed. "G'night!" Simon called silently before heading for the living room. Jemerald snuggled into the covers. The bed was much more comfortable then the couch; and she was thankful Simon was willing to trade her for the night.

In the morning, Jemerald woke up from a call by Dave. "Wake up guys; gotta get ready for school!"

_School? I am going to go to school again? This time as a chipmunk?_

Jemerald got out of Simon's bed and followed Theodore and the Chipettes to the kitchen. Dave had breakfast ready, and Simon was already eating, considering that he slept on the couch last night.

Jemerald bit into the food gratefully. "What is this?" She asked. Theodore already finished one of them. "Toaster Waffles!" He exclaimed before taking a bite out of another. Jemerald was surprised at how much the little chipmunk was eating, but if you observed him closely you could guess why.

Once finished with the food, Jemerald was about to go into the living room when Dave spoke. "Jemerald, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jemerald nodded nervously. She followed Dave to a different room before he started speaking.

"Jemerald, Simon told me that you don't have any parents. Do you have a home anywhere around here?" Jemerald shook her head. "I used to live on the streets, stealing other people's food because I didn't know how else to survive. I have no place to call home." Jemerald looked at the ground sadly. Dave gently responded. "Would you like to stay with us?"

Jemerald gasped. She wasn't expecting him to ask her this. After several moments of silence, Jemerald finally answered. "Yes, I would love to. I hope I'm not any trouble to you, though..." Dave smiled. "It's no bother. But you are going to start going to school now, okay?" Jemerald nodded enthusiastically. "Okay! I haven't gone to school in forever!"

Once they came back to the dining room, Dave announced that Jemerald was staying with them. After a short chat, Dave asked Simon. "Where's Alvin? Is he still in bed?" Simon sat up. "If he isn't in bed, he isn't anywhere." Brittany volunteered to wake him up, but instead Theodore did, despite on how Brittany's little wake-up calls went the other times.

After a few minutes, Theodore and Alvin came into the dining room. Theodore drank a glass of his milk while Alvin grabbed some toaster waffles. Jemerald glanced at Dave. "So, when are we going to school? I just can't wait!" Alvin scoffed. "Trust me, you don't want to go there." Dave ignored Alvin's comment and answered Jemerald. "You got to be there by 8:00, which is in 20 minutes, so we'll be leaving very soon."

Jeanette let Jemerald borrow some of her extra school supplies and a backpack. Once everybody was ready to go, Dave dropped them off from the car before driving away. "Have a good day at school today!" He called once driving away.

Jemerald glanced up at the school. "West Eastman High... It's amazing!" Simon and Jeanette hopped forward a few steps. "Let's go!" They said at once while Theodore and Eleanor followed. Brittany and Alvin followed more slowly, which was causing Jemerald to be confused, but she went anyway. She couldn't wait for her first day of school in forever!

**Sorry if this is a little short. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	5. Scary School Day

**New chapter! Title says it all. I hope ya'll enjoy. :)**

Jemerald followed the others inside the school. Simon went with Jemerald to check in with Dr. Rubin, the principal of the school, because she was new. After she got her class sheet, she read that her first class was Homeroom, like the others. Jemerald was so excited to start doing school, but once she was there and had her supplies, she immediately got bored. She never knew something could be so boring. She wanted to go home right away. _I guess Alvin was right… for once, as Brittany would like to say._

Jemerald did the best she could, and once the bell rang signaling to get to the next class, Jemerald was very thankful. Another positive was that she was doing gym next with Eleanor and the chipmunks. The next sign was a negative, though… they were playing dodge ball. Jemerald heard Theodore and Simon groan in annoyance; apparently, they didn't like dodge ball, so that gave Jemerald a sign that this wasn't a cool sport. Alvin seemed to enjoy it, though.

Jemerald purposely went between a different person in a certain order so she could be on the Chipmunks and Eleanor's team. Once they got into their positions, the whistle was blown and the balls were thrown. Jemerald had never been more scared in her life. The jocks were throwing the balls faster than lightning, and they easily got Theodore and Simon out. Jemerald could tell the jocks didn't like Theodore and Simon… she wondered why, but she quickly came back to her senses when she heard Alvin yell out to her. "Look out, Jemerald!"

Jemerald did what any reasonable chipmunk would do. She screamed and ducked. The ball missed her by a hair and hit the wall, then bounced back and hit her face. Jemerald lied on the ground, dazed. Alvin ran over, dodging balls still, and poked Jemerald. "You aren't out; it touched the wall before touching you." Jemerald didn't even bother to respond; she was too shocked, and pain was running through her entire body. Mostly her head, because that was the target.

Alvin realized Jemerald wasn't moving, and this made him panic. "Jemerald? Wake up!" Alvin's voice got pleading and worried, and that's when some random kids started to make fun of Alvin loving Jemerald. _What? Alvin and I as a couple? Never! _

Jemerald tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Panic swept through her as she couldn't even move her body. "Jemerald's hurt!" Alvin yelled out. "What's your people's problem? Get the nurse!" The coach saw Jemerald and heard Alvin, and he immediately ran over. "You okay?" He asked Jemerald. All Jemerald did was stare up at him.

"Jemerald!" Alvin yelled. "Wake uuup!" The coach picked Jemerald up. "She's paralyzed!" He yelled before leaving the gym. Alvin and Eleanor followed, while Simon and Theodore went more slowly because they were hurt too, but not as bad as Jemerald.

OoOoOoO

Jemerald slowly opened her eyes. She stood up, and gasped in relief when she could move her body again. That's when a woman turned and smiled at her. "You're awake." She said, sounding happy. "How are you feeling?"

Jemerald guessed that this woman was a nurse. "I feel better… my head hurts a bit, but otherwise I'm good." The nurse did a few tests before nodding. "You seem completely capable of going back to your classes. Do you feel fine? Be honest with me, dear." Jemerald nodded. "I'm completely fine, honest." The nurse smiled. "Good." Then she opened a door and Jemerald headed out. The nurse escorted her back and into the school hall. "Go now, you don't want to be late!" The nurse said to Jemerald. The female chipmunk nodded before trotting to her next class.

Right when Jemerald came in her next class, the warning bell rang. _I just barely made it. _

Several hours later, it was lunch time for Jemerald. She was happy that she had the same lunch hour with the Chipettes and Chipmunks; it was either a huge coincidence, or Dr. Rubin made it that way. Brittany took a sip from her juice box. "So Jemerald how's your first day of school so far?" the pink clad Chipette asked. Jemerald shrugged. "It's what I never would've imagined. I thought it would be fun. Gym was terrible; I got paralyzed from one of the jocks during dodge ball." Jeanette gasped. "I'm sorry to hear that! Are you okay?"

Jemerald glanced at Jeanette weirdly. "Uh, yea I'm okay… why else would I be standing right here talking to you guys while eating the best lunch of my life?" Jeanette lowered her head, embarrassed at asking that silly question. Jemerald was about to apologize, but that's when Alvin gagged. "Best lunch of your life? The only good food that this school has here is the cheeseballs! The pizza is sogged up in grease, the juice is warm instead of cold, the grapes are practically raisins, the-"

Simon interrupted his brother. "Alvin, sogged isn't a word; it's _soaked. _And there are too better things here than just cheeseballs." Alvin scoffed. "Like what? Name at least three."

"Apples, chips, and bread."

"The bread is even worse than the pizza! It's like, completely sogged in watery butter or something!"

"Sogged isn't a word!"

Jemerald giggled, thinking of how funny their conversation sounded. "Wow you two, take a chill pill! Jeez." Jemerald commented, half joking. Alvin glared at her before softening his gaze. "Whatever." He muttered before drinking his 'warm' juice. Jemerald heard someone call to their table and turned. She saw the jocks, and they were pointing at… her!?

Jemerald's heart pounded faster than a bullet. The jocks kept pointing at her direction, and Jemerald backed away. She was unaware that Alvin was right there, and she collided right into him. Alvin gasped and spilled the juice all over both of them. Jemerald looked at herself in disgust. "Eww, I'm all sticky!" She yelped. Alvin growled in annoyance. "Watch where you're going next time!"

Jemerald realized what she did to both of them. "I-I'm sorry, A-Alvin…" She whispered. Alvin mumbled a few words to himself before sitting up. He shook out his fur while responding. "It's fine; just… try to be more careful." That's when a shadow loomed over the chipmunks. Jemerald slowly turned around and saw one of the jocks. Alvin smiled. "Oh, hey Ry-dog! Wazzup?" Ryan smirked. "What's up, Al? Us jocks are getting kinda anxious here, ya coming with us or are you going to hang out with these losers?"

Jemerald felt anger strike through her as Ryan called her and the others losers. But before she could say anything, Alvin piped up. "Take off those socks and grab your clogs, 'cause I'm coming!" Alvin ran after Ryan to the jock table, leaving two sad chipmunks and 4 confused female chipmunks.

"Excuse me, did Alvin just call us losers?" Brittany asked, raged. Simon shook his head quickly. "No, Ryan did, not Alvin!" Brittany scoffed. "Alvin didn't defend us, did he now? He never said anything about us not being losers! He's taken the blame!" Simon didn't answer this time, so Jemerald stepped in. "Alvin probably didn't realize what Ryan said, or he just ignored him. There is a possibility that Alvin just ignored Ryan's insult about us to avoid a fight." Brittany laughed. "Alvin? Avoiding a fight? That's the day I dye my hair black!" Jemerald cocked her head, clearly confused. Brittany rolled her eyes. "In other words, it'll never happen."

Jemerald sighed. She turned her gaze over to the jock table. She saw Ryan pointing at them and laughing.

She even saw Alvin laugh.

**Oh noes, is Alvin turning to the dark side? **

**Next chapter will be up ASAP! Until then, JG out!**


	6. Argue and Faults

**Heyo everybody, I'm back with another chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy! :)**

Jemerald sighed in relief as the last bell of the school day buzzed. Everyone was immediately out of the class and collecting their belongings. Jemerald quickly went to her new locker and dropped off a few things before following the others outside.

Jemerald skidded to a halt besides the Chipettes. "Hey Jemerald, where were you?" Brittany asked curiously. Jemerald took a breath before answering. "I just wanted to drop some stuff off in my locker quick." Brittany nodded. "Yea, that's totally fine. We do that a lot." Eleanor's gaze was fixed on something, and Jemerald was curious on what. She followed the green clad Chipette's gaze and saw Theodore. _I wonder why she is looking at Theodore._

That's when Eleanor stood up and said to the three girls, "I'm going to hang out with Theo, if that's okay with you guys." Jeanette smiled. "Go right ahead, we don't mind." Eleanor planted a grin on her face and trotted off. "Thanks, see ya later!"

Brittany was watching her younger sister suspiciously. "Anyone else noticed that Eleanor is hanging out with Theodore a lot more often now?" The pink clad Chipette asked. Jeanette shrugged. "Well, they are good friends. I don't see why she wouldn't." Brittany scoffed. "I thought Rylie was Theodore's best friend."

Jemerald gasped. She remembered Simon told her about Rylie before, but she never met Rylie. "Hey, I never met Rylie; I never even noticed her at your house!" Brittany blinked, clearly confused, but Jeanette understood. "Oops, I'm sorry for not saying anything about that. Rylie is at the vet, she got hurt really bad. But the veterinarian's said she'll be okay, and Dave's going to pick her up today. In fact, she might even be home right now." Brittany chuckled. "I bet Theodore will be happy to see her."

Jemerald was lost in thought. She was thinking about Rylie, and how she will respond to Jemerald staying to live with them. _I can't wait to meet her… I hope she likes me…_

That's when Dave's car drove by and parked on the side of the road. The chipmunks all raced to the car and hopped inside and Dave drove off home. Once they got inside, Theodore had to ask Dave a question. "So, is Rylie here?" Dave smiled. "Yea, she's resting in her bed. Her leg is probably sore right now." Theodore nodded and ran over to the bedroom door with everyone else following.

Once they got in the room, they saw Rylie asleep. Theodore hopped next to Rylie and sat down by her. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, so instead of waking her he gently pet her back. "I hope she's feeling okay…" The green clad chipmunk murmured. Simon placed his paw on Theodore's shoulder. "I'm sure Rylie is just fine, Theodore. The dog didn't bite her leg that bad." Jemerald gasped. "A dog bit Rylie? Was it a big dog?" Brittany rolled her eyes. "No, it was a Chihuahua… OF COURSE IT WAS A BIG DOG! HE BROKE RYLIE'S LEG!"

Jemerald flinched. She didn't expect Brittany to get all mad. Alvin chuckled. "Proves my points; you got anger issues." Brittany glared at Alvin. "No I don't!" Brittany's mood completely changed to casual as she edited her sentence. "I don't know what you're talking about." Alvin pointed at her with a mischievous smile. "You do too! Britt's got anger issues; isn't it obvious?"

Brittany grabbed the first thing she saw and threw it at Alvin- which fortunately for Alvin, it was a pillow. "NO I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" She roared. Alvin glanced at the pillow than at Brittany. He started laughing. "A PILLOW!? Jeez, Brittany… you really gotta work on that!" Brittany was about to pull out all his fur, but Simon luckily stopped her. "Okay guys, just relax! We don't need any blood spilled! Calm down; things are getting bad already."

Alvin and Brittany looked at Simon in confusion. "What are you talking-" but they stopped their sentence as they saw that Theodore was crying. Brittany sighed. "Sorry, Theo…" Alvin looked down at his feet. "Yea, sorry." Theodore wiped his tears. "It's okay… I just hate it when you guys fight."

Jemerald was shocked. She couldn't get the feeling out of her that she started this whole fight. If she didn't ask that stupid question, Brittany wouldn't have gotten mad, Alvin wouldn't of teased her, and Theodore wouldn't have been crying. Jemerald stopped herself from crying, because this was the second time it was her fault something bad like this had happened.

Rylie woke up from the screaming Brittany made. "Oh, look what you did Brittany! You woke up injured Sleeping Beauty here!" Alvin said in a sarcastic tone. "ME?" Brittany spat. "YOU angered me!" Everyone sighed in frustration as the two chipmunks got into another fight.

"GUYS, would you SHUT UP!?"

Everyone turned in surprise as they looked at Rylie who yelled this. "Seriously; it's bad enough my leg hurts. I would really like it if I could get some peace now." Theodore slowly backed away from Rylie. "S-sorry…" He said so quietly it turned to be a whisper. Rylie's anger faded and she smiled at Theodore. "It's not your place to say sorry; you had nothing to do with the chaos." Theodore smiled a bit at this, and Rylie turned back to her grumpy mood and gazed at Alvin and Brittany expectedly.

"Have something to say for yourselves?" Rylie asked. Brittany sighed. "Sorry, Rylie, I didn't know I woke you up." Alvin groaned. "Again? Yea, sorry…" Even though Alvin said sorry, Rylie could tell he only said it to get the conversation over with. Rylie chuckled. "Yea, it's fine… I forgave you even before you apologized! I just want to get you two some manners in those heads of yours!" Eleanor giggled while Theodore hugged Rylie. Alvin and Brittany exchanged glances, and Jeanette and Simon smiled.

Rylie yawned. "So, who's this?" Rylie asked, pointing with her muzzle at Jemerald. Simon jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry! This is Jemerald, she's staying with us now because she didn't have a place to call home." Rylie sighed. "I'm sorry to hear, Jemerald. I know what it feels like." Jemerald smiled shyly. "No, it's fine… really! I'm used to it." Rylie gazed at Jemerald curiously. "So, another talking chipmunk? How cool is that!"

"Actually, I used to be a human, but…" Jemerald told Rylie the whole story of everything that happened. Once she finished, Rylie nodded. "Okay, doesn't make sense, but okay." Theodore laughed. "Oh, Rylie! Watch out!" Rylie wagged her tail as Theodore toppled on top of her and they started to play. Theodore started scratching Rylie's tummy. "Ooh, that's nice…" Rylie murmured. Theodore smiled. "I heard that all dogs like the feeling." Rylie stuck her tongue out and started panting. "We do!"

Jemerald was happy that no one was arguing anymore. She was glad they all were having a good time. _I thought for sure they would split up again and not talk for the rest of the day, which would have been terrible… especially since it was all my fault._

Simon straightened his glasses while looking at the time. "Oh my goodness, it's already 7:00!" He exclaimed. Brittany blinked. "Really? Seriously? That felt like 10 minutes!" Jeanette nodded in agreement. "Yea, I don't see how it could be that time already…" Eleanor shrugged. "Time flies when you're having fun!" Theodore smiled. "I guess!"

Rylie suddenly yipped in pain. The chipmunks jumped in surprise as they heard the high-pitched bark. "Rylie, are you okay?" Theodore exclaimed as he ran to his friend. Rylie moaned. "I… I'm fine. My leg hurts a lot all the sudden… as if something fell on top of it… or someone stepped on it hard…" Everyone looked around at each other. Theodore gazed at his older red clad brother who was closest to Rylie's leg. Everybody stared at him intently, waiting for a response.

Alvin gasped. "Are you guys seriously blaming me for this?" Simon shook his head. "No, of course not. You are the one closest to her leg, and we thought that maybe-" Brittany interrupted. "That maybe you did it, of course." Alvin glared at Brittany. "I would never do that!"

Simon face-palmed. "Guys, stop before you start an argue-"

"Oh, sure! Ever since we got Rylie you've been mean to her!"

"I made it up to her! I said sorry and I am now her friend!"

"I don't believe you!"

"You're loss!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared at Jeanette in shock. Jeanette angrily glared at Brittany and Alvin. "Would you stop arguing already? It's bad enough that Rylie's leg is hurt! We don't need any more chaos around here!" Brittany and Alvin glared at each other. "She/He started it!" They both said at the same time.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ENDING it!" Jeanette yelled. That's when everyone was silent. Jeanette continued. "You gotta cooperate! I can't stand it when you fight, and I'm sure no one else can! Just agree with each other for once; arguing gets you nowhere!"

"Well, it is kinda obvious that arguing gets you nowhere unless you were moving around while doing it." Alvin stated matter-of-factly. Simon elbowed his ribs. "Shush, Jeanette speaks!" Alvin wrapped his arms around his ribs. "Okay, okay jeez…" He groaned. Jeanette smiled. "Thank you, Simon. How about we all go downstairs and get something to eat? We'll bring it up for Rylie too, since I don't think she should be walking around yet." Everyone agreed as they went downstairs to get some food. Theodore stayed with Rylie to keep her company.

"So Rylie, what do you think hurt your leg?" Theodore asked curiously. Rylie shrugged. "I'm not sure. I doubt it was Alvin, though; he is, after all, being nicer." Theodore nodded in understanding. "Okay, then. Maybe you banged it on the wall?" Rylie thought for a moment. "That might be it. But, it doesn't matter; my leg's good now!" Theodore smiled and hugged his friend. "That's good." Rylie hugged him back best she could, because she's a dog. "Yea, I hope you don't hurt your leg too."

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone was searching the kitchen for something to snack on. Jemerald wasn't sure what to do, so she just was following Jeanette. She didn't want to go with Brittany, because she was afraid Brittany might get snooty or something, and she didn't go with Eleanor because she didn't know her very well yet, she didn't go with Alvin because she was too scared to, and she didn't go with Simon because she thought he needed alone time to refresh his brain from all the arguing.

Jemerald hopped in the cabinet by Jeanette. "So, what are you planning on getting?" She asked the purple clad Chipette. Jeanette shrugged. "Whatever you can find, I guess. Why don't you check the cabinet above us?" Jemerald stretched her neck to look above them, and saw the cabinet Jeanette was talking about. "Uh… you mean, up there?"

Jeanette nodded. "That's what I mean." Jemerald gulped, afraid of heights. "Sure, I'll go…" Jeanette turned around. "You don't have to if you don't want to, it was only a suggestion." Jemerald didn't want to make Jeanette upset, so she insisted she wanted to. Jeanette was convinced and agreed, and Jemerald gathered up all of her courage- - which was only little- - and leaped.

**Oh my, the suspense is great today! I hope everyone enjoyed it, I'll update soon. **


	7. Not the only screw up

**Heyo peeps! I'm back with another chapter. Hope ya'll like it.**

Jemerald was centimeters away from the cabinet, and she immediately extracted her claws and dug them into the wood. She tried prying herself up, but her claws started slipping down from the wood. Jemerald started panicking as she was slowly but surely sliding down. Just when her claws were about to give up, Jemerald took every bit of strength she had in herself and lunged inside, taking deep gasps of relief. Jemerald turned and looked down and saw very deep scratch marks in the wood. _Oh, no…_

Jemerald went back to panic mode as she saw what she did. _Why was I so stupid? Why did I use my claws? What if they find out? What if they kick me out? What if-_

"Jemerald, are you okay?"

Jemerald's eyes widened as she realized Jeanette was speaking to her. "Uh, I…" Jeanette suddenly gasped. "What happened to the cabinet?" Jemerald instantly started crying. Everyone in the kitchen heard her sobs and ran over. "What's wrong, Jem?" Brittany asked, clearly concerned. Jemerald sniffed. "I- I scratched the cabinets…" She started crying even more.

Eleanor felt very bad for her, so she decided to try to help out. "It is okay, Jemerald! We all make mistakes sometimes!" Jemerald whimpered. "I bet they aren't as dumb as mine. Why am I so stupid?" A memory hit Jeanette hard as a flash back whipped through her brain.

_I… I said the exact same words to Simon a few days ago! I guess I'm not the only one in the world who thinks this… _

"Wow Jemerald, that's strangely odd as I said the same thing not too long ago." Jeanette said. Jemerald looked up. "Really? Y-you said that?" The bespectacled Chipette nodded. "Yea, I did. But, Simon helped me out." Jeanette paused a moment before reciting what Simon told her.

"You are not alone in this world. You have people who support and forgive you. And, we forgive you!" Jeanette and the rest hugged Jemerald. Jemerald smiled and wiped her tears. "Thanks, everyone. I'm glad I met you all!"

Simon chuckled. "And we are most certainly glad we met you." Simon's smile faded away as he continued. "Now we have to see how Dave reacts to this…" Jemerald's fear returned and she gasped. "Oh, no. I'm such a screw up!" Theodore spoke up. "I-I'm sure he won't be that mad, Jemerald…"

"But what if he is?"

That's when Dave came in the room. "Guys, what was that noise?" He asked and his eyes widened as he saw the cabinet. "What… happened?" Jemerald could tell that Dave was trying to keep calm. She shrunk low to the ground as Simon answered. "Jemerald… tried to get up in that cabinet, and slipped… she kinda, um… used her claws to keep her up…" Jemerald finished for Simon. "I'm so sorry, Dave! It was a complete accident!" Jemerald started to cry again, and Jeanette tried to comfort her friend the best she could.

Dave sighed. "Don't worry. It's not that bad anyway…" Jemerald sniffed before looked up at the human. Dave bent down and smiled at her. "I'm not mad. It was just an accident." Jemerald heard Alvin huff, which confused her. But that confusion memory vanished when Dave stood up. "Okay guys, it's about time you went to bed."

"But we were gonna get snacks for Rylie and Theo and us all to share." Alvin complained. Dave nodded. "You can eat a little. But then it's bedtime." No one argued and they listened to Dave. Alvin grabbed a bag of cheeseballs before rushing after the others in the bedroom where Rylie and Theodore were waiting.

"Guess what we goooooot!" Alvin sang as he pointed at the cheeseballs. "Yummy!" Theodore and Rylie yipped at the same moment. Everyone dug into the bag and had their fair share. Theodore licked his lips while patting his tummy. "That was a nice night snack!" The chocolate lab puppy started licking Theodore's cheek. Theodore giggled. "Wadya doing?" Rylie laughed. "You have a cheesy face!" Theodore started to run around the room with Rylie chasing him in play. Jemerald watched them run with her eyes, not moving her head. Jeanette, Brittany, and Simon laughed as Rylie rammed into Theodore and started giving him friendly licks.

Jemerald smiled. _How cute! Rylie and Theodore must be best friends. _Jemerald pricked her ears as she heard Eleanor give out a loud and long sigh. Jemerald walked over to the lime clad Chipette. "Ellie, are you okay?" She asked politely. Eleanor looked up and forced a smile, but then immediately frowned. "Not really." Jemerald sat down by her. "What's wrong?"

Eleanor's gaze traveled over to Theodore and Rylie. "It's just… Theodore seems to always be with Rylie now. The last time we did anything together was a few days before we got Rylie!" Eleanor's eyes started to water up. Jemerald felt bad for Eleanor, and she did her best to comfort her. "Don't worry, Eleanor. I'm sure Theo hasn't forgotten you. Maybe you should ask him if he'd want to hang out with you tomorrow." Eleanor looked up at Jemerald. "I hope he would want to."

"Of course he'd want to! You're his friend, Ellie." Jemerald's hopes were high that Eleanor might feel better by these words. They seemed to have worked, too. Eleanor smiled. "Thanks, Jem. I'll ask him right now!" Eleanor hopped over to Theodore and started murmuring to him. Jemerald watched, hoping that her plan would work. Theodore nodded his head while smiling, and Eleanor hugged him before coming back to Jemerald. "He said he would love to!" She yipped happily. Jemerald smiled. "I knew he would!"

At that moment, Dave walked inside. "Guys, ya ready for bed?" Everyone nodded and hopped in their beds. Jemerald didn't have an official bed yet, so she was about to go to the living room before remembering something. Jemerald turned to everyone who was already in bed and called out to them. "Good night, guys!" Everyone echoed sleepily.

"G'night."

"Night!"

"Good night."

"Good night everybody!"

"Nighty-night, guys."

"G'night, ya'll."

OoOoOoO

Jemerald woke up from a loud crash. She jumped at the sound of it again. Jemerald plugged her ears as it went on and on. She hopped out of her blanket and jumped on the way top of the couch and looked around. She saw Alvin and Theodore in the kitchen; Theodore was clashing on some pots while Alvin was singing on the top of his lungs.

"I! I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!" Alvin yelled. Theodore banged on the pots more furiously than before. In two seconds everybody was out of bed screaming. "ALVIN! THEODORE! KNOCK IT OFF!" Yelled an angry Brittany. Dave raced in the room and took the pots away from Theodore. "What's all the ruckus for, fellas?" He asked, quite annoyed. Theodore looked up at Dave. "Alvin said it was the fastest way to get everyone out of bed!" He squeaked.

Alvin smirked. "Which, it is. We're gonna be late, by the way." Alvin said casually as he pointed at the clock. Dave's eyes widened as it read 7:40. "How come my alarm clock didn't go on?" Alvin chuckled. "Easy; ya just turn it off!" Dave glared at his chipmunk son. "Everyone, get ready! Now!"

Jemerald rushed into the bathroom as quick as a flash and was instantly brushing her teeth along with the others. "What about breakfast?" Theodore cried. Dave sighed. "Looks like you're gonna eat on the road. Pack something small." Theodore nodded and grabbed a few small snacks while everyone else was still getting ready.

By the time it was 7:45, everyone was out the door, in the car, and on their way to school. Jemerald was angry at Alvin and Theodore for not waking them up sooner. "Now we're gonna be late…" She muttered to herself. Jeanette leaned in. "What did you say?" Jemerald repeated loudly so Alvin and Theodore could hear her, "Now we're gonna be late." Alvin shrugged. "Don't look at me…" Theodore whimpered a little before being comforted by Simon. Jemerald stuttered. "Uh… sorry, Theo. I didn't mean it like that…" Theodore nodded. "It's okay, really."

Jemerald sighed before turning and staring at the sky through the windshield. _Why did I have to say that? I bet Theodore's sad now because of me._

In a few minutes, they arrived at school- - just in time. Jemerald followed the Chipettes inside the school and got to their lockers to get ready for their first class. Brittany scoffed angrily at Alvin who was flirting with some girls. Jemerald was confused with Brittany, but the thought vanished as Jeanette accidently knocked into Jemerald.

"Oh! Oh my gosh, Jemerald are you okay?" She yelped. Jemerald quickly stood up. "Yea, yea I'm fine Jeanette." Jeanette gasped. "I'm so sorry! Why am I so clumsy?" Jemerald was about to tell her everything was okay and that she wasn't mad, when the bell interrupted her. Everyone headed to their classes, and Jemerald saw Jeanette trail away sadly. She felt bad for the bespectacled Chipette.

_I hope she realizes soon that I'm not mad at her. The poor girl can't help but only think of her clumsiness. _

**Poor Jeanette! I know what it feels like...**

**That's all for this chapter. I promise to update soon. Read and review!**


	8. Jocks are Trouble

**Nothing to say. Read on!**

Jemerald walked around the school yard. It was now recess, and Jemerald was completely bored. She sat down on a bench besides Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes. "Hi." She managed to say, feeling awkward about the silence. Simon responded along with the others, "Hi." Jemerald realized they sounded distracted and they were watching something closely, so she followed their gaze and saw the 'super cool jocks' making fun of some nerds… along with Alvin.

Jemerald felt hot to the skin. She turned to Simon and whispered in his ear. "Is he usually like this?" Simon turned to Jemerald. "Alvin? No, he was never like this before." Jemerald continued to watch the group, and eventually got even more bored. She was close to falling asleep when suddenly something hit her hard. Jemerald screamed as she fell off of the bench and on her back in the soft grass. She glared up at what that was and saw a football just a few inches away. Jemerald noticed that the jocks threw it at her.

"Oh, those no good for nothing little…" Jemerald muttered. She picked up the football and tossed it, attempting to throw it at the jocks. Unfortunately, the ball only went a few inches before hitting the ground. That's when the jocks started making fun of her.

Jemerald growled. "Hey, it's not my fault! The ball is the size of me!" Ryan, the head of the jocks, walked over to the football before scooping it up. "Catch!" He called as he threw it at Alvin. At first Jemerald thought that it would crush the red clad chipmunk, but instead Alvin caught it with glee. "Oh, yea!" He chanted cockily. Jemerald gaped.

Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes hopped over to Jemerald. "I suggest you to leave those jocks alone. They're pretty mean," Simon murmured to Jemerald quietly so he couldn't be heard by them. Jemerald flinched. "Then why does Alvin hang out with them?" Simon sighed. "I don't know." Theodore tugged on his older brother's sleeve. "Maybe he just wants to be in the football team!" Simon straightened his glasses. "I sure hope that's it."

Brittany scoffed while looking at her claws. "Yea, I doubt it. The more he hangs out with those jerks, the more he starts acting like them. Which, as you can see, has already happened." Jemerald sighed. "I hope he realizes what he's doing soon."

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling that recess was over. Everyone tumbled inside the building and headed down for lunch. Jemerald grabbed her lunch money and followed the Chipettes, Simon and Theodore quietly, deep in thought.

_How can we know for sure he's gonna change? _That's when an idea struck Jemerald's brain. She smiled in delight at the plan. _I'm sure this is gonna work!_

In the cafeteria, Jemerald sat down besides Eleanor and Jeanette. "Hey girls, I gotta plan to get Alvin back!" They both pricked their ears in interest. "Yea, what is it?" Eleanor asked curiously. Brittany obviously overheard them, and she sat down by Eleanor. "Yes, please tell!" Jemerald glanced at Brittany for a few seconds, before shaking her head furiously. "Okay, here's the plan…"

OoOoOoO

Simon and Theodore hopped on a table by their human friends. Simon greeted one of his friends and they both started talking about random stuff, and Theodore did the same with his friends. Theodore was in the middle of a sentence, until something caught the corner of his eyes, and he turned his head to see what it was. Theodore poked Simon's back. "Uh, Simon? The jocks are heading this way," Theodore whispered. Simon turned and followed Theodore's gaze, before nodding. "Okay, just ignore them Theo. Pretend they aren't there."

Xander, Ryan's best friend, walked up to the table. He kinda looked at them, but then he turned away and kept walking. Simon sighed in relief. "Well, that's good news…" Theodore nodded and took a sip of his juice, when suddenly a flash of red popped out of nowhere that surprised Theodore, causing him to spill juice all over himself. "Augh!" Theo yelped, looking down at his sticky self in disgust.

"Hi, boys!" Theodore knew that voice from anywhere. He and Simon turned and looked at their new guest. "Hi Alvin," They said in unison. Alvin frowned. "Something wrong?" Simon turned back to his chess game. "No, nothing _at all_ is wrong, Alvin." He said with a hint of sarcasm. Alvin leaned down and glanced at the chess game Simon was playing. "C'mon bro, you can tell me anything!"

Theodore watched Simon and Alvin, and he felt as if this was gonna turn to an argument. Luckily, it was going smooth so far, but anything can take a wide turn unexpectingly in between Alvin and Simon.

This time Simon didn't answer his older brother. He just focused on his game, completely acting as if Alvin was a ghost. This made the red clad chipmunk get annoyed, so he pressed his brother on and on. "Si! Answer me," Simon turned to look at Alvin. "You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong," Alvin glanced at Simon with a curious but confused gaze as he continued.

"Those jocks. That's what's wrong, Alvin. Ya gotta stop hanging out with them!" Alvin's confused gaze turned into anger. "What? Why?" Theodore covered his eyes, thinking that it could get ugly. Simon growled. "**_You know why!_** Ever since you started being around with them, you've changed. You are being jerks to all of us, and you think you're better than everybody in the school."

Alvin growled a retort. "You're just jealous of my popularity. You wish you could be like me, don't you?" Simon struggled to keep calm. "Me? Jealous of you? Like that'll ever happen!" Simon's gaze softened. "Listen, Alvin…" Alvin interrupted. "No, you listen, Simon! It's not me, it's you! You're so jealous that you want me to leave my own friends! Well, that is not gonna happen! What's the matter, _nerd_? You're chess friends aren't good enough for ya?"

That's when Simon fell silent. Theodore's eyes widened, but he kept still. Alvin immediately regretted those words. "Simon…" he whispered, but the blue clad chipmunk didn't listen. He sighed, picked up a few of his things, than hopped off the table and to the corner of the cafeteria. Theodore watched his brother go. Alvin turned to Theodore, hope in his eyes. "Theo, please tell him I didn't mean…" But Theo was already gone. The green clad chipmunk trotted slowly to the corner with Simon.

Alvin glanced up at Simon and Theodore's friends, who were gazing at him with angry glares. Alvin glared back at them, and they quickly turned away before leaving the table. Alvin glanced around the cafeteria and saw almost all eyes on him. He gulped and thought they must have heard the conversation. "Well, wadya looking at?" Alvin asked challengingly, and all eyes turned away from him.

That's when it hit Alvin.

Everyone feared him.

OoOoOoO

Jemerald stared at Alvin across the cafeteria which just chased off his own brothers. Her heart sank as she just witnessed what had happened. Jemerald saw Alvin turn and gaze at her. Jemerald turned away quickly, too scared to see what he would do next. She pretended that nothing had just happened, although it was hard to do so.

In a few minutes, the bell rang. Jemerald stood up with the Chipettes and hopped down the table to leave for the next class. She saw Simon and Theodore heading slowly towards them. "Simon, Theo…" Jemerald started, but then she thought to herself that they probably were too sad to talk. Simon sighed. "We're fine, Jemerald… don't worry about anything." Jemerald wasn't convinced, but she kept her mouth shut.

After school, Dave picked them all up and they were all now at home. Theodore was sleeping besides Rylie on the couch, while Eleanor sat with her sisters, watching Rylie closely. Brittany was being her usual self, reading one of her new magazines and pointing out which dresses she loved and wanted, thinking that she was talking to Jeanette, but really the purple clad Chipette wasn't listening. Simon was doing extra credit for science next to Theodore and Rylie, and Jemerald was examining his paper closely. Dave was in his room writing a song, and Alvin was in the bedroom with the door shut.

Jemerald wondered what Alvin was doing up there, but she was too scared to figure out. _I don't want him to get all mad at me. _

Theodore woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He turned to Rylie and gently started petting the puppy. Rylie eventually was fully conscious, and she gazed around. She wagged her tail and licked Theodore on the nose, and he hugged Rylie tightly. Jemerald could have sworn she saw him whisper something in the chocolate lab's ear.

_Poor Theodore. He really needed a friend today._

Jemerald was bored of watching Simon work on his paper, so she decided to go outside for some fresh air. Jemerald hopped off the couch and walked out the door and in the grass. She sighed and stared up at the clouds. It was going to rain soon, by the looks of it. Jemerald decided to take shelter in the apple tree, so she climbed up it and sat down on a branch. Jemerald felt a lot better in the fresh air, and she slowly started dozing off by accident.

Suddenly something hard hit Jemerald's head and she blacked out.

**Oooh, what happened to Jemerald? You'll find out soon! Until then though, JG out!**


	9. Munknapped

**We left off where Jemerald blacked out in the tree, right? Well read on, and you'll find out what happens next!**

Jemerald blinked in the bright light. She slowly sat up and rubbed her sore head. It throbbed like _crazy. _The orange clad chipmunk glanced at her surroundings. She ventured around a bit until she crashed into a small wall. Jemerald groaned and glanced up. That's when she realized she was in a cage.

Jemerald held two of the bars with her paws and whipped her head around, trying to see if anyone was there. "Hello?" Jemerald called out. "Help!"

In a few moments, the door of the room swung open and a man walked inside. At first, Jemerald didn't know who it was, and she didn't think she wanted to know. But when she squinted just enough, she made out the face. Jemerald gasped as she realized it was the scientist who made her turn into a chipmunk.

OoOoOoO

Simon set down his finished paper and glanced at it proudly. _Finished! Now, I must check for any errors. _The blue clad chipmunk scrolled his eyes down on his sheet, and then he realized it was quieter than before. Simon looked up to where Jemerald was _supposed _to be, but she wasn't there anymore. "Huh? Jemerald?" Simon asked. Jeanette pricked her ears. "What?"

Simon shook his head. "Not you; Jemerald. She's gone!" Brittany shrugged. "So? She probably went upstairs or something," The pink clad Chipette sounded as if she couldn't care less. _May I keep in mind that Brittany can be no help sometimes._

"Theodore, have you seen Jem?" Theodore looked up at his brother and shook his head slowly. Rylie frowned. "Theodore isn't doing so good. I think he's sick." Simon quickly placed his paw on his little brother's forehead. In a few seconds, he removed them. "Oh, Theodore… you're burning!" Simon exclaimed, scared for his brother.

Eleanor stood up. "Should I get Dave?" Simon nodded. "Hurry!" Eleanor scampered out of the room and into Dave's room, where he was writing a song.

"Dave!" Eleanor called. "Theodore's burning hot! We think he's sick," Dave immediately ran to the living room and checked his chipmunk son's temperature. "Uh-oh. It says 101.0,"

Tears formed in Rylie's eyes. "Will he be okay?" She barked. Since Dave didn't understand her, Eleanor translated. Dave sighed. "I hope so." Simon hugged Theodore. "Don't worry, little guy… we'll help you." Dave got a glass of water and some medicine that could help Theodore. He came back and Theodore took it gratefully. Soon after that, he fell asleep.

"Okay guys, clear the room. I don't want anybody else getting sick as well," Dave announced, and everybody obeyed. Rylie was a bit reluctant, but she listened anyway.

Jeanette followed her sisters to the bedroom. She noticed Simon sitting down in the corner of the living room, watching Theodore closely. "Simon? Are you coming?"

Simon shook his head. "No, I wanna watch Theodore. You can go, Jeanette." The purple clad Chipette nodded before heading to the bedroom.

"Brittany, Eleanor!" Jeanette called. "Don't you think Alvin will be a bit… grumpy?" Brittany opened the door. "Yes. But it isn't his room; it's all of our room." The Chipettes walked in cautiously. Alvin was deep asleep on his bed.

"Well, there's some good news." Eleanor stated. Jeanette glanced at the bedroom floor. "And there's some bad news." She added. The Chipettes stared at the floor. It was completely covered in stuff, so much they could hardly see the floor. "Talk about messy rooms…" Jeanette muttered as she stared at the clutter piled in front of them.

Brittany gasped. "My hair clips!" She raced over to her clips and gathered them in her paws before taking them to her mini nightstand. She gently placed them in a drawer before heading back to her sisters.

"Grr… I bet he took them out on purpose…" Brittany growled. "Now Brittany, you can't blame everything on Alvin." Jeanette stated. Eleanor nodded. "Yea! Remember when Theodore took your hair clips for a fort and you blamed Alvin?" Brittany sighed. "How else were they on the floor? He was the only one in here!"

Jeanette slowly nodded. "True…" She paused when she realized something. "Hey, has anyone seen Jemerald?" Eleanor nodded. "I have! She went outside earlier." The Chipettes ran outside to find Jemerald, but with no luck. They came back in and started asking if anybody had seen her.

"Ugh, there's only one more person to ask… Alvin," Brittany muttered. Jeanette flattened her ears. "I don't think it'll be a good idea to disturb him, girls… remember at school?" Brittany scoffed. "I'm not afraid of him. Ya coming?" Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged glances before slowly nodding.

"Good." Brittany turned and ran into the bedroom with her sisters on her tail. Brittany hopped up on the top bunk and shook Alvin furiously. "Get up, lazy bones!" Brittany yelled. Alvin growled and clawed at her, then quickly stopped himself when he saw Brittany. "Oh… you. Wadya want?" Alvin asked. Brittany placed her paws on her hips. "Have you seen Jemerald?"

Alvin shook his head. "No, why?" Jeanette looked up at them from the ground. "Because, she went missing and we can't find her anywhere!" Alvin stood up on his feet. "Missing?" He echoed. Suddenly Simon barged in the room. "I think I know where Jemerald is!"

OoOoOoO

Jemerald shivered as the man walked towards her. The scientist sat down by the cage and peered at her closely. "Well, you haven't changed much since the last we met." He murmured. Jemerald gulped and tried her best to stay away from the man, but there was nowhere to go. "L-leave me alone!" She yelped, trying to sound brave. The man chuckled. "Don't worry… **_I _**won't hurt you!"

Jemerald shivered in fear. She thought the man could probably hear her heart-beat from how much it was pounding. The man opened up a bottle with green vile in it. "We just want to make a few tests with you, that's all." Jemerald growled. "Don't even try!" The scientist glanced at her quizzically. "And who's gonna stop us?"

Jemerald gulped, knowing this man was right for one thing. "**_YOU _**drank my vile, so **_I _**have a **_right _**to use you as an experiment!" The man shouted. Jemerald curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the cage, the farthest away from the man.

"Now, you just stay there. I'll be back," The scientist left the room and slammed the door shut. Jemerald whimpered quietly. _Somebody, please come soon._

**Oh noooooooooooooo! Jemerald! (That's me) **

**I'll update soon. 'Till that time comes, I'm out!**


	10. An Unsuccessful Rescue

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy it. :)**

**We left off with Jemerald being munknapped by Jake and his scientist buddies. What do you think they're up to? But now, Simon, Alvin, and the Chipettes are off looking for poor Jem! And Theodore? He's plain sick, the poor fella! **

**Read on!**

Simon ran down the street with 4 others on his tail. Theodore would have come with them, but he was sick, and Rylie wanted to stay behind with her best friend. "Simon, are you sure you know where you're going?" Alvin asked, uncertain. Simon glanced over his shoulder. "Yea, I know exactly where I'm going!" Not looking where he was running, Simon turned and crashed straight into a dumpster can. "…Ow…" Jeanette gasped and Theodore covered his eyes.

Alvin chuckled. "Yep, ya know exactly where you're going alright," Simon muttered something under his breath before shaking his fur out. "C'mon, this way!" the blue clad chipmunk once again led the way, this time watching where he was going.

OoOoOoO

Dave scribbled on a paper, writing out a song. "There, done." He glanced at his work proudly. "Okay fellas, c'mon out in the li-" Dave stopped midsentence as he saw the house was empty. "Uh… guys?" Dave looked around the living room and saw a sleeping Theodore. He looked around, confused. After Dave searched the house, he leaned down by Rylie. "Have you seen them, Ry?" He asked, wondering if she actually could talk. Rylie only cocked her head at Dave.

The black haired man sighed. "C'mon Rylie, I know you can speak… you can do it…" Rylie glanced at Dave before barking. Dave sighed, frustrated that he couldn't understand her like the chipmunks could. He stood up, ready to give in, when Rylie started to bark again. "What is it, girl?" Dave asked. Rylie barked before running to the door. She started barking again.

Dave ran to the door, grabbed his jacket and shoes, and then opened it up. Rylie raced out and ran down the road, still barking with Dave following closely behind.

OoOoOoO

Theodore slowly opened his eyes after hearing a ton of barking. He stood up and realized how much his head hurt. Theo couldn't bear the pain, so he lied back down again. He shivered, feeling terribly sick. Theodore let out a small cough, and he looked around for his brothers, the Chipettes, Dave and Rylie. "Hello?" Theodore croaked. No response. "Dave? Simon? Anyone?"

Silence answered Theodore's calls. In two seconds Theodore felt alone. He curled up in a tight ball after realizing he was indeed all alone. His head hurt like crazy, and soon his stomach also did. He was in desperate need of help, and poor Theodore could do nothing but cry.

_I'd do anything to get Dave, Rylie, and Simon back right now._

OoOoOoO

Jemerald lied in the cold cage, feeling completely helpless. She was praying that someone would come to her rescue. Jemerald was starting to feel very tired. Even though she didn't want to, she slowly fell asleep.

Jemerald woke up with a jolt. She opened her eyes and realized she was in a moving car, still in the cage. Jemerald held onto the bars with her two paws and gazed up at the driver, who was the scientist. Jemerald sighed sadly, wishing that she never ran into the scientist. If she wasn't so clumsy, none of this would have happened. _Then again, if I wasn't so clumsy, I never would've met my new friends. _

Jemerald sadly curled into a ball and fell asleep once again.

OoOoOoO

Simon hopped up on the curb. "Here! It's the warehouse, where Jake and the other scientists use as their lab." Alvin glanced at his brother suspiciously. "How do you know so much about these guys?" Simon rolled his eyes. "Alvin, I used to work with them." Alvin smirked. "Ya mean work _for _them." Simon didn't want to start an argument, so he ignored his older brother's comment. "Let's go, follow me. And be quiet!"

But before they entered the warehouse, the door swung open and a man trotted out of it. He was carrying a cage… and inside it was Jemerald, who was sleeping. Simon gasped. "Jake's got Jem!" Simon turned to the others, but he realized they were all gone. He turned in confusion, looking for them. Suddenly something grabbed Simon's shoulders and pulled him inside a bush.

"What are you doing?" Simon hissed as he saw Brittany dragged him in. "Those scientist freaks could've seen us!" Simon shook Brittany's arms off of him. "We gotta save Jemerald!" He hopped out of the bush and jumped on the car the scientists were entering. One of the men opened the door and went inside the car. Simon saw his chance. The bespectacled chipmunk hopped inside the car and hid underneath one of the seats, hoping no one saw him. The other 4 followed Simon reluctantly.

The car started driving away, and Simon glanced at the others, scared on what might happen next. He felt a shiver beside him, and Simon turned his head to see the three girls were scared out of their minds. Brittany squealed when the car hit a bump, and immediately Jeanette covered her sister's mouth to keep her quiet. Luckily Jake didn't hear anything, but it was too close of a call.

The car stopped eventually, and Jake grabbed the cage before stepping outside. The chipmunks waited for the other men to open the doors and go out before running out themselves. They all followed the men in an old house, quietly but fast.

They passed a small garden, with very few flowers planted in it. Eleanor's nose started to itch, and she fought the urge to sneeze. She held it in the best she could, but unexpectingly she let it all out, causing a huge havoc as the noise alerted the scientists. Eleanor's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her paw. Simon face-palmed and Jeanette and Brittany looked crossly down at their sister.

"Over there! What do you 5 think you're doing!?" A man asked as he raced towards the chipmunks. They all screamed and split up.

Simon raced into a small office and realized he took a wrong turn when he found it completely spotless and empty. Simon whipped around as he heard a man run in after him. The scientist slowly approached Simon, whose heartbeat was beating 10x faster than it would've normally been. Simon braced himself as the man lunged. The bespectacled chipmunk jumped in the air, dodging the man by a millisecond. The blue clad chipmunk landed on the man's head and jumped off the other side before racing out the door and down the hall.

Jeanette headed into a library and hid behind a stack of books. She closed her eyes in fear, hoping the man who was chasing her wouldn't find her back there. After a few moments of hearing banging and shuffling of the man looking for her, there was silence. Jeanette was soon convinced the man was gone, and she came out of her hiding place. The purple clad Chipette regretted it when she felt herself being lifted by her scruff. Jeanette saw the man who held her smile evilly. "Gotcha!"

Jeanette wasn't ready to give up. She opened her mouth wide, and bit down the hardest she could on the man's hand. He screamed in terror and pain and dropped her down to the ground. Jeanette picked herself up on her feet and raced out of the room on all fours.

Eleanor hopped into a kitchen and hid behind some flour bags that were tied with a rope. She heard a man walking around the kitchen, obviously looking for her. The green clad Chipette saw a shadow loom over her, and she saw a hand with a glove over it reach down for her. Faster than the hand, Eleanor raced out of her hiding place and scratched her chaser's leg. The scientist yowled in agony as Eleanor ran out of the kitchen.

Brittany scampered into a living room. She hopped on the couch, looking for a place to hide. She felt that she was too late as she was lifted off the ground. Brittany looked at what picked her up by the tail and saw one of the scientists. "Where do you think you're going?" He sneered. Brittany gaped in horror. In two seconds silence, she opened her mouth the widest she could and readied her vocal cords- - and screamed. She screamed so loud, the scientist's glasses broke. The tension was too much for the man, and he dropped Brittany, who skillfully landed on her front paws, summer-salted backwards, and landed on her feet before running out of the room.

Alvin ran in a bedroom. He whipped around as he saw Jake was following him. The red clad chipmunk hid in a box full of chemicals and scientist stuff. After a few minutes, Jake couldn't find the chipmunk, and he frustratingly threw his glasses down in the box Alvin was in. The red clad chipmunk couldn't help but yelp in pain. "Ow!"

Jake whipped towards the box and stared at it intently. He slowly walked towards it and looked inside. At first, he didn't see anything until Alvin flung himself out, yelling. Jake gasped and immediately started screaming in pain as Alvin clawed his face. Alvin jumped down from the man and ran out of the room.

Simon skidded to a halt as he saw Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor, and Alvin run from all different directions towards each other. "Guys, we have to find Jemerald and get out of here!" Simon instructed everyone. Eleanor inhaled deeply. "I know where Jemerald is. She's in a bedroom, still locked in that stupid cage," Brittany nodded. "Okay, which bedroom?" Eleanor pointed to a room. "That one."

Alvin nodded. "Let's go!" They all hopped a few steps forwards before a foot stomped right on all their tails. "Ow!" "Ahh!" "Yowch!" "Eek!" "Help!" The 5 chipmunk cried out in pain as Jake lifted them up from their tails. "I have you now!" He said while grinned.

Alvin quickly remembered something. He dug in his hoodie and took out a red pocket knife Dave gave to him not too long ago. He was about to cut Jake's arm, when the man saw the knife and- - not wanting to get hurt- - dropped Alvin. The red clad chipmunk yelped as he tumbled to the ground, carrying the knife still. Instinct tore in him as the chipmunk ran out of the house, not wanting to get caught.

Brittany, Simon, Eleanor, and Jeanette watched Alvin leave in horror. They glanced back at Jake, who glared at them all angrily. "You tried to steal our experiment, didn't you?" Simon growled. "You mean our friend?" Jake gave Simon a cold stare. "You betrayer!" Jake walked inside a bedroom and stuffed the four inside Jemerald's cage. "You're all gonna be our experiments now!" Jake locked it before leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

**Oh no! Simon and the Chipettes are all captured now! What about Alvin? Will he come to save them? What about Theodore? How will he cope being alone? Have you forgotten about Dave and Rylie? Where's Rylie taking Dave? Why am I asking myself these questions that I already know the answers to? Heehee I feel so evil right now...**

**SPOILER ALERT: Next chapter, you will see a new side of Alvin...**

**It's been a long day. I promise to update soon, just maybe not today. I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Until next update, JG out!**


	11. Escape

**Hi people! Another chapter here. **

**We left off when the Chipettes, Simon, and Alvin were rescuing Jemerald, but the girls and Simon were captured as well, and Alvin escaped. Theodore is still sick at home, and Rylie is taking Dave somewhere. **

**Read on!**

Jeanette hugged Jemerald. "You're okay!" Jemerald smiled. "I'm glad I'm not alone anymore, but I'm mad that now we are all-" Jemerald paused as she glanced at all the chipmunks. "Where are Alvin and Theodore?" She asked. Simon explained that Alvin escaped, and Theodore was sick at home. Everyone thought that Rylie and Dave were home too, but they all thought wrong.

Eleanor pulled on Brittany's sleeve. "What do we do?" Brittany sat down and rested her paw on her little sister's shoulder. "I don't know, Ellie." Simon stood up and walked to the lock. He examined it closely before called Jeanette over. "Luckily, it's one of those combination locks. We'll be out in no time!" Everyone grinned happily at Simon's words. All they had to do now was to wait.

In a few minutes, Simon and Jeanette managed to open the lock. The two climbed out and gestured the others to follow silently. "Go, go, go," Brittany urged her sister and Jemerald. "We're going, we're going," Eleanor whispered, a bit annoyed.

Once the chipmunks were out, Simon shook his head to the door, which meant they couldn't get out that way. Jeanette looked around the room and pointed at a slightly opened window. Simon nodded and climbed up a stack of boxes to get to the top. He poked his head through the window and saw the coast was clear. He motioned the others to follow, and they all obeyed.

However, Jeanette stumbled at the top and fell down on the boxes, and the force caused some to fall over, making some clatter. Simon whipped around and saw that Jeanette fell. The chipmunks all heard the men talking get louder as they came closer to the door. Simon hissed and raced through the window, grabbed Jeanette's arm, and threw her outside. The door swung open and they gasped as they saw Simon. The blue clad chipmunk immediately raced outside, and all the chipmunks ran down the road and away from the house.

OoOoOoO

Alvin gasped as he turned a corner and sat there, completely bewildered. He glanced over his shoulder and didn't see anyone following him. He put his pocket knife away before heading to the window. The red clad chipmunk glanced inside and saw the dining room, where a few men were discussing on what they would do to the Chipettes, Jemerald, and Simon.

Alvin couldn't hear them, but from the looks of it, it didn't seem good. Alvin looked around, trying to find a way in, but there wasn't a sign of an entrance. He hopped down from the window sill and climbed up a gutter on the side of the house. When Alvin reached the roof, he looked around to see if there was some sort of slot. Fortunately, he found one right next to the gutter, as if it was there just for him. Alvin poked his head through and looked around. It was the bedroom that he was in before, but there was no sign of Simon, Jemerald, and the Chipettes.

Alvin didn't want to give up now, so he climbed through the slot completely and jumped down in the room. He started digging around some junk, hoping to find _something_. The door swung open unexpectingly, but luckily for Alvin, he was under the bed. He saw the men's feet as they walked around the room, yelling.

"Where'd they go?"

"They escaped!"

Alvin sighed in relief. He was glad that they were safe. _But what about me? How do I get out with these numbskulls in the way? _Alvin waited for the men to leave the room, which they eventually did. The chipmunk crawled out of under the bed and looked for the slot he used to get in. He got a better idea though as he saw an open window. Alvin scampered up the boxes and slid outside.

OoOoOoO

Rylie barked nonstop as she ran down the street with Dave behind her. Rylie skidded to a halt as she saw the warehouse. Rylie sniffed around the locked door, and Dave just watched her, confused. "Rylie, come here, this isn't our property," Rylie ignored Dave; she only kept sniffing around, looking for an entrance. Rylie was successful as she saw a small hole in the side of the warehouse. She crawled through, leaving a bewildered Dave yelled for her to come.

_Sorry Dave, but this is important, _Rylie thought as she patted around the house. The chocolate lab pricked her ears as she saw a sticky note lying on the ground. She walked up to it and examined the words. Thankful that Simon taught her how to read, she scrolled her eyes down the words while reading out loud.

"'We have gone to Alpine road with the girl who drank our antidote. We are going to take the DNA of it, so we can get our experiment back. P.S. The chipmunk will be turned back to a human soon and taken to an orphanage.'" Rylie gasped as she read the end of the note. "But… she's our family!" Rylie took the note in her mouth and ran back outside, where Dave was frustratingly standing just by the property grass. Dave's eyes widened as he saw Rylie. "C'mere, girl… what's that in your mouth?"

Dave bent down as Rylie ran to him. She dropped the note on the ground and Dave picked it up. He read it and was instantly bewildered. "Alpine road… I know where that is! Let's go, Rylie!"

OoOoOoO

Theodore sniffed and held his stomach tightly, feeling very sick. He needed help very bad.

Theodore stood up, feeling very thirsty. He just had to get some water, despite his unhappy stomach and burning head. The green clad chipmunk didn't know what made him feel so sick, he just was. The small chipmunk stumbled into the kitchen, not sure how he would do this. He did his best to climb up the counter, and he eventually with much effort made it. Theodore didn't want to bother opening the cabinet, so he simply took hold of a coffee mug and filled it with water. He drank it until it was empty.

Theodore sighed in satisfaction once he finished the water. It helped his dry throat, and his burning head. In a few minutes, Theodore instantly fell asleep on the counter.

The green clad chipmunk slowly opened his eyes and he realized he fell asleep. He glanced at the clock, and he found out he was asleep for only a few minutes. _That short? It felt like a year for me,_ Lucky for Theo, his stomach ache vanished as well as his head ache.

Theodore felt much better. He figured that a little rest and some water would've helped him before, and it turned out he was right. _Now, where is everyone? _Theodore didn't like the fact that he was home alone. He wanted to be with someone to help him. Like Rylie and Simon. Dave would work just as well, too. Theodore would have loved it if Eleanor was with him as well, but Eleanor didn't seem to like him anymore. Theodore noticed that she was avoiding him lately, and he didn't like it.

_I wish I knew why… _Theodore didn't have the courage to ask her what was wrong. She might get mad at him or something. _Should I look for everyone? _Theodore glanced around the house, wondering on what to do. _I think it would be best to stay home. What if they came here looking for me? _

Theodore sat down on the counter and rested his head against the microwave. "Please come home soon, guys."

**I'll update soon. I'm out!**


	12. Confusion

**Hi guys and gals! I have another chapter for ya to read! I know, this one is short... but it was the only way to organize everything properly. **

**Enjoy the chapter. :)**

Simon skidded to a halt and panted as everyone rested on the corner. "Is… is everyone here?" Jeanette nodded, still catching her breath. Brittany let out a sudden yelp. Simon whipped around to face her. "What is it?" Brittany gasped as she looked at her paw. "I chipped a nail!" Simon groaned. "Come on, we gotta get out of here. Let's head home,"

Everyone agreed immediately. If anyone wanted to get out of there the most, it was Jemerald, who was in the lead of running. _I hope to never come here again! _

Jemerald took a sharp turn and stopped at a road. Jemerald waited for the coast to be clear before waving her arms at the others. "C'mon!" Jemerald readied herself to jump on the road, but Simon quickly stopped her. "Wait! What's that?" The chipmunks all turned to see what Simon was pointing at, and they saw Dave and Rylie… and they were heading towards them.

"Hey, what are they doing here?" Simon wondered out loud. "Who cares? Let's go!" Jemerald yelped as she ran across the road with the others. Thankfully they all safely got across.

"Dave!" They called as they hugged their adoptive father, along with Rylie. "Are you all okay? Where's Alvin?" Dave asked. Simon exchanged glances with the others. "We're fine, and Alvin escaped, but we don't know where he is now…"

Dave's eyes widened and Rylie whined. Jemerald looked at Dave. "We have to go back, don't we?" She asked, uncertain. Brittany jumped down to the ground. "Of course we have to! We can't leave him behind!"

But before anyone could move, an all-too-familiar voice was heard. "You guys, I'm fine!"

The chipmunks, Rylie and Dave turned and saw Alvin, who was walking towards them casually. "But, that was enjoyable to watch ya'll worry about me! I never knew Brittany cared!" The pink clad Chipette scoffed. "You were hiding on purpose!?" Alvin smiled. "Nah, not really. I just wanted to see how you would all react because I was missing, that's all…"

Brittany growled. "I'm gonna tear your ears off!" Before she could do anything, Simon grabbed her arm. "Just relax, Brittany. We got to get home now."

Simon, Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave, and Rylie all set off. Jemerald hesitated, but followed.

On the way, Simon told Dave everything, and he called the cops. Fortunately, the police found evidence of Dave's story, and the (literally) mad scientists got arrested.

A week passed by since the incident with Jake and his partners, and everyone/thing was back to normal. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all were playing in the backyard along with Rylie, and Alvin even managed to find Rickety Rock, who was playing with them also.

**_*(Read my story Rickety Rock to learn who he is. :)_**

When everyone was tired out, they said bye to Rickety and went inside. The chipmunks and Rylie were now in the living room, just talking and hanging out. For once, Alvin was silent throughout every word that was said. Brittany was confused at why he was so quiet, but she felt it wasn't her place to ask. But she was too curious, so she gave a hint in wanting to know why.

"Well, this is new. Alvin, you are so quiet today." The red clad chipmunk didn't look up. He just stared at his feet, lost in thought. Brittany sighed in frustration. "See what I mean?" He still didn't even move. Simon and Theodore exchanged sad glances, and Jeanette and Eleanor stopped talking. Brittany turned to everyone, feeling very confused now.

"HELLO? Am I talking to myself here?" Brittany yelled. Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore all jumped in surprise at Brittany's sudden outburst. "Brittany…" Jeanette said quietly, not finishing her sentence. Brittany glanced at her weirdly, before sighing and slouching down on the couch. _What is wrong with these guys? First we're all having a great and fun time, and now their quieter than mice. What's up with that?_

Alvin ignored Brittany's statements. He knew she wanted to know why he wouldn't talk, and he didn't want her to know. It just was too personal… for now. _Maybe Simon was right all along. Those jocks are nothing but trouble. But, they are my friends, aren't they? I have to agree with Simon that I am changing, but I thought it was a good change. _

The red clad chipmunk felt hopeless. He had no idea what to do now, and he felt as if all was lost. He glanced at his brothers and the Chipettes, who were watching him closely. Alvin shifted uncomfortably, and the others turned away. _I can tell one thing for sure that I don't like at all: they fear me._

Alvin stood up and slowly walked out of the room. He heard Brittany hop down and start to follow him. Out of instinct, Alvin whipped around and hissed at her. Brittany's eyes widened in surprise and she turned and ran back to her sisters. Alvin's expression immediately changed, and he raced in the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. _I __**have **__changed. What am I doing?_

**I'm posting the next chapter soon. Read and review!**


	13. Apology

**Hello again! I have grave news for you all who enjoyed this story: This is the second to last chapter. Which means this story is coming to an end. Don't worry; I will continue writing other stories for ya'll! **

**Read on!**

Brittany ran to her sisters and sat by them, looking to where Alvin just ran off too. _Doesn't he realize what he's doing? _Brittany sadly sat down by Jeanette and Eleanor, feeling miserable. "Girls… what would you do if your friend was hanging out with some jerks, and then they started to act like the jerks?" Jeanette and Eleanor blinked in confusion, they exchanged glances, and they immediately knew why Brittany asked the question.

"Well… I would be sad, and ask an adult about it. If that didn't help, I would try to hang out with my friend and secretly try to bring them back to normal." Jeanette answered. Eleanor nodded. "Yea, I would pretty much do what Jeanette said," Brittany nodded slowly. "But… I can't ask Dave for help… he'd just get mad at Alvin."

Jeanette and Eleanor acted as if they didn't hear their older sister, but they listened in secretly. Brittany didn't realize she was speaking out loud yet. "I should ask Alvin what his problem is. It might help," Jeanette accidently blurted out, "No Britt, that will only make things worse!" Jeanette's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth. Brittany glared at Jeanette nervously. "Did… I say that out loud?"

Her sisters nodded.

"Oh… well… you won't tell anyone right, girls?" Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other, before nodding. "You're secrets safe with us, Britt," Eleanor said, smiling. Brittany smiled as well. "Thanks, I knew I could count on you!" The three girls all hugged. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other again with unsure faces, but Brittany didn't notice. Once they separated the hug, Brittany hopped off the couch and walked to the bedroom, with her sisters, Simon, Theodore, and Rylie following.

Alvin was now in the bedroom, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He stood up in a flash as he heard the bedroom door open slightly, and he saw his brothers, the Chipettes, and Rylie enter. Alvin sighed; he knew where this was going. The red clad jumped down from his bed and faced them all. "Look guys, I know what you are gonna do…" Alvin started, and he left his sentence without an ending.

Simon and Theodore exchanged confused glances, but the Chipettes stepped up. Brittany looked at her counterpart. "What do you mean?" She asked gently. Alvin looked up. "Aren't you supposed to hate me?" Brittany shook her head. "Why would we hate you?"

"Because, I'm a big jerk to you guys…"

"At least you admitted your faults." Brittany muttered. She instantly regretted it when Alvin flinched. Simon gently pushed Brittany out of the way. "Alvin, we have our difficulties. But, we'd never hate you!" The red clad looked at his brother. "I… um…" Everyone leaned in, waiting for him to move on. "…Uh…" Brittany prompted him. "You're…?"

Alvin growled. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know what I was doing! Si, you were right. Those jocks weren't my friends. They changed me, and I don't like that. I'm gonna stop hanging with them and find some real friends." Alvin inhaled before continuing. "Uh… do you guys… f-f-forgive me?"

Simon, Theodore, Rylie, and the Chipettes were silent. Alvin nervously flattened his ears, and he was shaking like crazy. Eventually, Simon and Theodore smiled. "Of course; you're our brother!" Then they ran up to him and hugged. Alvin thankfully hugged back, happy that they didn't fear him anymore. They broke the hug and Alvin looked up at the girls hopefully. Jeanette was the first to response. "I forgive you! You are my friend, after all." Eleanor nodded, smiling. "Yea! Me too!"

Brittany hesitated. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at Brittany, all smiling. "C'mon, Britt. Spit it out," Brittany flared. "NO, I DO NOT FORGIVE YOU!" Everyone stared at her in surprise. Shock silenced the room. Alvin was speechless. "B-Britt-" Brittany laughed. "I'm kidding! Of course I forgive you, Alvin!" Brittany ran up to him and squeezed him tightly. Alvin gagged and Brittany immediately let go, blushing. Alvin smiled. "Heh… you had me worried…"

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all smiled. Before anyone could say anything else, Rylie barked, "Wait! I forgive ya!" and toppled on top of Alvin, licking his face and wagging her tail. "Ewwwww, Rylie, I love ya as a friend, but please stop licking my face!" Rylie smiled and got off of the red clad chipmunk.

Jemerald smiled. She watched as they all happily played with each other. Then Jemerald's smiled faded as she started to feel empty. Alone. Jemerald sighed. She knew she didn't belong there.

"Guys… there's something… I have to tell you all…" Everyone turned and glanced at Jemerald, eager to find out what it was she wanted. Jemerald sighed, and when everyone realized she was upset, they felt concerned and more serious about the subject. Jemerald took a deep breath before beginning.

"I don't belong here. I need to leave now."

**Oh no! What's Jemerald talking about? Why does she need to leave? You'll find out in the next- - and yes, the last - - chapter. Read and review! I'm out!**


	14. Saying Good-bye

**The ending here has a strange twist to it. I hope you guys enjoy this LAST CHAPTER of the story. **

The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Rylie gasped. "What? Why?" Brittany asked. Jemerald inhaled and exhaled, feeling empty. "I don't belong here." She repeated. "I have to go." Jeanette sniffed. "Why, though?" Jemerald looked at her friend sadly. "Ever since I met you all… I felt something inside of me that I never felt before. It's like a spark of what you call home. But… I don't feel that spark anymore."

"Jemerald, are you mad? This is your home, I thought!" Rylie whined. Jemerald patted the puppy's head. "No, it's not home. It never was." Alvin flattened his ears. "So… you're leaving just because of a spark?"

Jemerald felt tears in her eyes. "No, it's not only that. I belong back to my home." Simon slowly walked up to Jemerald. "I thought that you didn't have a home, Jem." Jemerald wiped the tears away. "I do. I still do. I meant to tell you all before… but I didn't want to leave then. I wasn't ready. But now, I know I'm ready." Jemerald sighed. "I belong on my own."

The chipmunks gaped. "You can't leave by yourself!" Simon yelped. "What if Jake finds you?" Theodore whimpered. Jemerald leaned down next to Theodore. "Jake won't find me. Even if he does, he doesn't stand a chance against me…" Jemerald smiled. "…because I have this." She held up a bottle with purple liquid in it. Simon examined it for a few seconds, before gasping. "You do realize that's the antidote for changing into a human, right?" Jemerald nodded. "That's what I am, right? A human."

Brittany was the first to accept Jemerald's decision. "If it is what you truly wish…" Jemerald nodded. "I'm completely sure I wanna do this." Brittany smiled. "Then I wish you luck." Brittany, along with Jeanette and Eleanor, all hugged their friend. "We'll miss you," Eleanor murmured. Jemerald nodded. "I will too."

Once they broke apart from the hug, Jemerald turned to Rylie. "Rylie, you're the best dog ever. At first, I thought you would be scary from Simon's description! But, you are the greatest pup anyone could ask for. And friend." Rylie wagged her tail. "I'll miss you, Rylie." Jemerald hugged the puppy, who hugged back. "I will miss you too, Jem." Rylie whimpered.

Jemerald glanced at the Chipmunks. Theodore sniffed as Jemerald walked up to them. "I'll miss you, boys. I had a real blast with ya'll!" Alvin smirked. "Of course ya did! We're the Chipmunks!" Theodore looked up to Jemerald. "I won't forget you!" Jemerald smiled. "Neither will I of you!" Jemerald looked up to the tallest of the group.

Simon.

Jemerald sighed. "I might miss you the most. You were a great friend to me, Simon. Thank you for saving me from the first time we met." Simon slightly smiled. "It's who I am. I will help anyone in any way they need." Jemerald felt a rock in her throat as Simon's smile disappeared. "You gonna be alright on your own?" Jemerald nodded. "I'll be just fine." Simon agreed slowly. "Okay then… Good-bye, Jem…" Jemerald waved. "Bye, everyone!" The other chipmunks and Rylie returned the call. Jemerald closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slid out the open window to her home.

**Yay, another story finished with a (sort of) happy ending! I know, it's a lame ending... I just couldn't have Jemerald live with the Sevilles, that's all. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. I sure did enjoy writing it! ;) **

**I'll try to upload some chapters of Emerging Shadows today; I really want to get that story done! (Not because I don't like it, I really enjoy writing it.) **

**Cya all!**


End file.
